This invention relates to a safety device for use in motor cars and more particularly to a safety device for motor cars equipped with seat belts or the like safety device.
Although motor cars are generally equipped with safety belts, due to the trouble involved in fastening the belts to the bodies of the users, in many cases they are not used actually. For this reason, it has been proposed a device wherein the driver is rendered impossible to start the engine of the motor car unless he wears the safety belt. With such a device, there is an inconvenience that even when the driver starts the engine for the purpose of inspection or the like purpose, the driver is obliged to wear the seat belt. Actually, it is sufficient to render the driver who does not wear the seat belt to be impossible to start the engine only when the speed change gear of the car is maintained in its drive position. On the other hand, during the running of the car it is very dangerous unless the driver is permitted to operate the engine whether he wears the seat belt or not.